The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for automatically measuring each roll position of the roller apron of a continuous casting machine and, more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically measuring in remote control the roll position of a continuous casting machine of the type commonly called S type or bow type wherein a cast slab formed by casting in a curved mold is bent along a large radius of curvature, straightened, and thereafter taken out in a horizontal direction.
In the continuous casting machine of said type, since the cast slab formed by casting in the mold is straightened gradually with several stages of drawing and straightening rolls and taken out horizontally, there are two very important points, namely position of the rolls or distance between the rolls of the roller apron particularly in the neighborhood of the entrance thereof and accuracy of the radius of curvature of the curved passage. Measurement of this roll position is very difficult since the roller apron is curved along the curved passage. In a heretofore used measuring method a special gauge was inserted in the curved passage and the accuracy of the curvature of the roller apron was detected by human eyes. However, the measurement with the human eyes had disadvantages such as inefficiency, large time loss, low measurement accuracy and inability to increase the working ratio and the product quality.